A Strange Trip
by Puddleduckling
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Please R&R!
1. Going to Earth

A strange trip  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
  
A/N: It's been a LONG while since I wrote a LoTR Fanfic here. It might not be so good, but please R&R. Oh yes, and this was taken from a friend's idea. So don't go around thinking I thought of the ENTIRE thing. This is about the LoTR characters in **Earth**. And no, I did not take this from some other fanfiction on this place.  
  
I'm afraid some people will think this is a LoTR make-fun. But it is NOT. I hope I've got that clear. I've read the books, and I like them. I wouldn't try to make fun of them either. For those who are wondering, I'm not a Legolas Greenleaf fan or anything.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LossencamieL: Since this story might be confusing with so many characters, I'll write them down.  
  
1. Legolas  
2. Frodo  
3. Gandalf  
4: Sam  
5: Pippin  
6: Merry  
7: Aragorn  
8. Elrond  
9. Arwen  
10. Gimli  
11. Boromir  
  
I will do this again when I insert a new character in the story... ;)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pippin stared out the window. He and the others had been told that they would go to another called . Legolas had started this all. He had just gotten something that was called a from this , and came to Middle Earth on it.   
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
----------------------------------  
Boromir: What is this thing you have, Legolas? I have never seen the likes of it.  
  
Legolas: I got it at a place called Earth. I should take you all there, you'll be amazed.  
  
Gandalf: **That** place. The place with things called ... (snorts)  
----------------------------------  
  
  
Now they were landing in Earth. Gandalf seemed to know stuff about the place, and he wondered how. He had been told that they had made a of the Lord of the Rings, which was of course about their quest. He didn't like how other people had been chosen- not them- to play their part. _It's US who really had to go through all that, not them. We should have acted it, not some ._ Pippin thought.  
  
Is this earth, Legolas? Sam asked as he tossed up a potato he had baked.  
  
Sure is! Legolas grinned. There had been something he had been keeping a secret all the time. Even Aragorn was starting to get annoyed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrond grimaced. Something smelled wrong in .  
  
What is this smell, Legolas? I've never smelled the likes of this stinky grey puffy thing. He objected. It's a very bad smell.  
  
Oh, you'll get used to it. It's called gas. The thing that makes the cars move. He replied. Everybody had become quite annoyed at Legolas' smart grin.  
  
There are few trees, Arwen said to herself. She was not used to this kind of enviroment. Right now, Legolas was taking them to a , which Legolas said to be kind of like an inn, but way better. Meanwhile, Legolas was putting down a few things to be careful about in earth.  
  
Ok, you have to be really sneaky, and don't walk around in those clothes you're in right now. You've got to change into jeans, wear coats, take away your swords... And be sneaky. You definately DON'T want to be caught by those fangirls. Some of you look really like the actors of the movie of the Quest. Gandalf, you don't need to worry about stuff like that. You can be fixed up really easily. Soon you'll look like an old man who walks around the streets. We'll have to replace your staff with a different one though. Legolas talked on.  
  
What are fangirls, Legolas? Merry asked.  
  
They're girls who are so nuts about a character who appeared in the movie of the Quest. They'd do anything to get your autograph(which is just like your signature), or become friends with you. And you also have to remember about money. You have to pay to buy something. Legolas replied.  
  
Frodo was bewildered.  
  
Oh, I'll tell you about it all later! Legolas cocked his head, then opened the door of the car. They had reached this place. Frodo hoped it wouldn't have any Bill Fernys.  
  
As they walked in, Gimli shielded his eyes. The sunlight was reflecting on something.  
  
Gandalf, what is this strange thing?  
  
It is a chandelier, Gandalf answered. Looks very gorgeous indeed, doesn't it? He winked. Dwarves would definately like chandeliers. Suddenly, Legolas halted.  
  
What is it? Aragorn asked, alarmed.  
  
A band of girls are approaching, and they seem to be talking about us. RUN! Legolas croaked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
R&R! I know it wasn't so good, but please review!  
  
Lossencamiel, otherwise known as FrodoFan


	2. Problems

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lord of the Rings!!!!!  
  
Arwen721: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for the tip- I'll try to make this chapter funnier! :)  
  
Evil marshmallow: I'm glad you liked the story! I was afraid not many people would care to look at it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pippin was curious. He had never seen these kinds of people. Suddenly, he was jerked back by Legolas and dragged upstairs to a large room.  
  
Why were you frightened, Legolas? Merry wondered.  
  
You know little about these girls'. What they do is chase you around, try their best to impress you, and if I were you, I'd stay away from them! Legolas growled. Now you all need some new clothes. Let me go buy you some. You can NOT be seen in that clothing!  
  
Of course, we can come too, can't we?Arwen asked.  
  
No! You can't draw more attention than you already have! Gandalf and I are the only ones who have alright' clothing... So we'll go. The rest of you have to stay here.  
  
NO! THAT IS NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!! Elrond yelled.  
  
We have to decide our own clothing, Daddy's right! Arwen folded her arms.  
  
Sorry, you can't. You have to stay here, be good little boys and girls, while we do some shopping for you.  
This is sheer insanity Legolas! Aragorn grabbed the collar of Legolas' shirt.  
  
Yes, yes, we all know we must listen to King Elessar, but there are times when you have to heed other voices. Legolas grinned sarcastically. Then, pulling away from Aragorn, Legolas headed for the door with Gandalf close behind.  
  
A round of sighs and complaints could be heard from the room.  
  
The hobbits hoped that they would get green and yellow clothes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
An hour later, Legolas and Gandalf came back, loaded with clothes.  
  
These are for the hobbits, Gandalf said, handing each of the hobbits one bag stuffed with clothing. Sam laid down his frying pan and immediately inspected it. He stuck his hand into the bag, and out came a pair of jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt. Pippin pulled out a t-shirt with a flag on it with the colors blue, red, and white. Under it were the words Old Navy. Frodo found a shirt with the words Lord of the Rings The Return of the King In Theaters now and a picture of some dressed up hobbits, men, and elves.  
  
And you may all have some money to spend. Gandalf added, handing everybody what looked to them as pieces of paper.  
---------------------------------------------------  
After checking to see if there were any strange girls around, Merry and Pippin hurried outside with their pockets stuffed with money. Those drove by, sending out puffs of smoke. Merry plugged his nose.  
  
I hope the Shire doesn't receive this kind of smell, He mumbled as he followed Pippin into what they called shopping mall. Pippin suddenly started shaking him.  
  
Look at this Merry! We can buy ALL THIS with those pieces of paper! This is so awesome! He exclaimed. The two quickly found a cart and stuffed all they could in it. After going all over the mall, they headed over to the cashier... place... thing... (hehe...)  
  
That'll be $348.26. The clerk said. We all know very well that the hobbits knew absolutely nothing about money... The two pulled out the pieces of paper, then placed them on the counter. After watching the clerk punch some buttons a few times, the clerk pulled out a few pieces of paper, which happened to be $28.35.  
  
Here's your change! Thanks for coming!  
  
Just as the hobbits were about to leave, something caught their attention. Beside it, there stood a sign which said:  
  


COLOR COPY  


  
Pippin, is that what they call a copy machine? Merry asked excitedly.  
  
I think so! Let's copy some more money' so that we'll have enough to buy anything! Pippin replied. They quickly grabbed a dollar and placed it on the copy machine. After printing out a couple hundred copies, they hurried out of the mall unnoticed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aragorn, you must wear this. Legolas shook the weird (To him) clothes infront of him.  
  
No! I wouldn't dare! What kind of king would ever try to wear that kind of weird garment?! Aragorn folded his arms.  
  
Come on, that's in Middle Earth. Were in Earth, and these people will surround you and ask you tons of questions and do all sorts of stuff that'll annoy you unless you dress like a normal person! Legolas urged.  
  
I guess... Arwen consented. She still disliked these t-shirts and jeans though.   
  
Now, Aragorn, you must admit you wouldn't like having weird people around you, trying their best to have you notice them and all that... Legolas coaxed.  
  
NO! NEVER! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THIS! NOOOOOOO! Elrond, please make Legolas put all this madness to a stop! Aragorn protested.  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
R&R!  
-Lossencamiel A.K.A. FrodoFan


	3. Hi! I'm a hobbit!

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own a thing.  
  
Evil marshmallow: Thanks for sticking with this story! I'm so glad you're continuing to review... ;) 8)  
  
  
  
  
INSERTING NEW CHARACTERS:  
--------------------------------------------------  
12: Eldarion  
13: Anna-Jane  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Elrond sighed.  
  
Legolas, you must understand. Of course, you are in no position to feel like him... You don't understand...  
  
Come on, Elrond! Look out there. There are people everywhere! Legolas pulled the curtains aside roughly. Elrond shook his head. It was just not kingly to dress in such commoner's clothes. Suddenly, Elrond's eyes brightened.  
  
I know!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Aragorn was grumbling. But would you blame the guy? He was being told to get into one of those carriages they had in the old days of Earth! These things which servants held which had curtains and all that and a royal guy in it.  
  
Elrond, I appreciate your wish to help, but really, this is insane. Riding on one of these things will attract as much attention as walking out there in these clothes! Aragorn complained.  
  
Yes, I know that well, Aragorn. But atleast the inside won't be shown. We can just pretend that it's just a parade or something. Elrond urged. You aren't going to get anywhere if you keep up the grumbling, Aragorn son of Arathorn.  
  
Aragorn shrugged.  
  
What kind of king would dare step into this world anyways? Did he belong there?  
  
Come on now, dear. You're usually excited about exploring new worlds! Arwen coaxed. I've looked around, and these shopping malls have jewelry- and what they call dryers- and these velvet dresses... You aught to look around, and find out more about this place. You're being locked up in here like a cage bird! Just what you hate.  
  
Yeah Dad! I took a peek at this place, and it's pretty cool! Pippin and Merry are enjoying their time here too. Eldarion, Aragorn's son popped in, wearing just what Aragorn thought un-prince-y... T-shirt and jeans. _Oh well.. I guess I could try..._ Aragorn sighed.  
  
See? Aragorn, even Eldarion thinks is good! Legolas grinned, winking at Aragorn's son.  
Thanks buddy- I think your dad might be giving in at last... He whispered to Eldarion. Eldarion, who was about 12, nodded his head eagerly, grinning widely.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
After buying loads of junk, food, games, etc., the mischievious hobbits left the mall.  
  
You know, it's kind of silly how Legolas thinks fangirls are dangerous. I kind of believe him, but nothing's happened to us, and I want to see what it's like being what they call a Pippin thought outloud.  
  
Yeah. It might be kind of fun. Merry replied.  
  
Well, maybe. I believe what Legolas says when he says girls these days can be dangerous... I would never want to have any sticking around me, I mean. Let them stick with these fake actors. Pippin folded his arms. Unfortunately, they had been overheard...  
  
By...  
  
A fangirl. They had heard the WHOLE thing.  
  
--------------------------------  
Lossencamiel: For now, I am switching to fangirl's point of view.  
--------------------------------  
  
I, Anna-Jane, was shocked. This was- a dream come true! The real people... HERE! I certainly did not want to share Merry with some other girls. I was not going to tell anybody about them! I quickly thought up of an elvish name- Mlenakaramielioniathelios. Suddenly, I stopped. They were hobbits, not elves... Quickly, I thought up of a hobbit name. Pamela Proudboffers. Wasn't that the last name of the guy in the movie? It had to be.  
  
I ran over to the two.  
  
Hi! I'm a hobbit! Aren't you Merry and Pippin? My name is Pamela Proudboffers! I squealed. I don't think the hobbits weren't so easily fooled. I knew they were catching onto me.  
  
  
--------------------  
Lossencamiel: Going back to third person!  
--------------------  
Anna-Jane had made a mistake. Instead of going over to the real Merry and Pippin, she ran into two boys- two short curly-haired boys.  
  
It's a pleasure to meet you two... Anna-Jane voice faltered. The two boys were not very interested. The first raised his eyebrows, and the two started heading for the exit of the mall. Sadly, this fangirl was not going to let them go.  
  
My elvish name is Mienakaramielioniathelios! Anna-Jane kept on talking. The second brown-haired boy sighed outloud. _Hobbits were usually very polite..._ Anna Jane thought  
  
But this was something very annoying to the two boys. They knew nothing of Elvish... Or Merry and Pippin.  
  
This Anna-Jane rambled on and on. The two boys were tired. Suddenly,the fangirl shoved a piece of paper and pen in their face.  
  
Please sign it, Anna-Jane pleaded sweetly. The first boy shrugged at the next, then picked up the pen.  
  
On it, with dirty handwriting, he scrawled:  
  


Wht r u tlkin about? Who is Mary nd Poffin????  
  


The fangirl, not noticing that anything was wrong, shook their hands and ran off, whistling happily. She had stuck a camera on one of them, so that she would know where they would go. This way, she could catch up with them and talk to them whenever she wanted. She had not looked at the piece of paper.  
  
----------------------------------------  
Merry and Pippin turned around. Two boys about their hight were being pestered by some girl.  
  
I wonder what that girl's doing to annoy them, Pippin wondered.  
  
---------------------------------  
R&R!


End file.
